Optical devices, such as video cameras and infrared cameras are useful for generating imagery using radiation emitted or reflected from objects. The optical devices typically include radiation detectors that generate signals representing received radiation. In many cases, optical devices such as these may include variable aperture mechanisms that normalize the amount of radiation incident upon their radiation detectors using apertures that are variable in size.